What do You Want from Me?
by famouswriter
Summary: Someone important in Emma's life dies. Who is it? How will she deal with it at her new school? Can new flames form? Also has other Degrassi characters in it too. Read and review! You will really like it, trust me!
1. Chapter 1

I blow my nose one more time as I look out my bedroom window. The bright sun isn't even enough to light up my bedroom and make me smile. I sit there on my bed with a tissue pressed to my face. Warm tears roll down my cheeks and onto my box I have in my hand. I open it.

Inside the box are memories. Sweet memories of my past. How I wish I could go back to them. But I can't. Not now. Not now...because he is dead. My dad, I mean. He died from cancer. It became too much for him and he decided to quit chemo. It tore my mother up inside that he wouldn't hold on just for a few more years. At least he isn't in pain anymore.

Some sunlight spreads down into the box and my eye catches a picture. I carefully pull it out of the box as a tear drips down on it. I wipe it off using the tissue I hold in my hand. It is a picture of my dad and I. We are sitting outside of the school I once attended. Degrassi, it was called. Degrassi Community High school. My dad, Snake,was sitting on the steps with his arm around me. My mom, Spike must have taken the picture.

I set the picture back in the box. Suddenly a flash of anger and sadness came over me as I clutched the box and put the lid to it back on. Why did he have to die? Why him? He was a teacher at Degrassi. Probably the best one there. He would have made a great teacher at the school I attend now too. You know, since he got a job offer there and everything.

I go to Toronto High now. It is a high school for ninth grade to twelfth grade, obviously. It is a great school as far as I can tell. Some of my friends moved over with me. My friends such as Paige, Sean, Craig, Hazel, Alex, Spinner, and Manny. You know, the usual friends.

"Time for school Emma! Lets go!" My mother called up to me from our house.

I guess I forgot to tell you too. We moved. My old house brought back too many memories and it hurt my mom more. She decided to buy the house by Craig's. Craig and Iare like brother and sister. We do everything together and tell each other everything too.

I reached down for my backpack, which was resting against my feet and stood up beside my bed. I walked over to my bedroom door, opened it, and walked down the stairs into the living room. My mother faced me as I turned around to walk out of the front door and to join Craig outside.

"Good morning, Em," he said with a smile.

"Morning, Craig" I said with a sigh.

Craig noticed that I had been crying and wrapped his arms around me as we walked to school together. Now, I know what you are thinking. Like I said before. We are like brother and sister. I think anyways. Well, at least he noticed I was crying and wrapped his arms around me for comfort, right?


	2. Chapter 2

When we reached my school, Craig still had his arm around me. I really don't remember feeling his arm around me at all. It was there though. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. Where did that come from, I thought.

We walked right up to the entrance to my school. We were still outside because only classes are inside and the lockers are outside. I think you get the basic idea so I won't explain anymore. Anyways, we just kept walking down the hall together. I couldn't help notice that people were staring at us. I bet it was because of Craig's arm around me. Dang! Now everyone has the wrong idea about us!

Just then, I saw Paige and I quickly ran up to her letting Craig's arm fall behind me. Paige was wearing her hot pink tank top, jean Bermuda shorts (I can't believe she wore something like that!) and hoop earrings. Of course she was wearing make-up as well. That is Paige's most prized accessory. What else?

"Hey hun," she chorused at me, "Hi Craig."

"Hi," I replied back to her opening my locker next to hers.

"What's up?" Craig responded opening his locker, which was across the hall from mine.

"Nothing is up. Just that Manny has been acting up again. You know, the usual let-a-guy-see-me-and-I-cheat-on-him routine." Paige said annoyed.

"Oh, no," I cried, "Who did she cheat on this time?"

"Some guy. He goes to this one school out of town. She says she met him at the mall."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Manny. She always had a different guy then got another to cheat on. Her "process" of this was really quite simple. Manny would always find a guy and date him. Then she would find someone new and then forget all about her old one. Usually when her old "boyfriend" found out he would dump her and Manny-for some reason I don't know why-would lock herself in the bathroom and make herself throw up.

I looked at Craig who was still across the hall at his locker. He was leaning against it with one leg angled and propped up against it. You know, in a cowboy way. Like, when cowboys lean against something they prop their leg up. Yeah. Well, he looked like that. I quickly glanced at him one more time and a slight smile appeared across his face. I looked back at Paige.

"Shall we get to class," she asked me as the bell rang.

I nodded and started to walk with Paige down the hall toward our first period. Craig got up from leaning against his locked and started following us from behind. Well, he wasn't really behind Paige. He was behind me. Me! I thought about this for a moment when Paige was talking to me. Why would he be behind me? I am just overreacting, I told myself.

Just then, I saw the "mean girls" of our school. Right when Paige, Craig, and I were about to pass them they purposely got in front of us causing Paige to bump into them. They quickly fixed their hair and stared at us.

"Watch where you are going!" growled Sam. She was one of the main mean people in the group.

Paige just sighed. You could tell she wanted to scream at her but didn't bother.

"So," said Jade, another main girl, "I heard about your dad, Emma. I am so sorry."

I nodded my head. I was mostly shocked! These girls were never nice to me! Why the sudden change? Is there something up? Or could they really just be acting nice?

"My dad," Jade continued, "is sick too. But you know, he doesn't have cancer or anything like that. He just has the common cold."

So, that was it. Jade didn't want to be nice. None of them did. She just wanted to rub in my face that her dad was well, alive, and definitely was going to be seen again by people. All those words she said to me hit me like stone. How could she? I knew the answer to that. I really did. But that was just so...so...well, mean.

I felt warm tears returning to me eyes. I glanced around quickly trying to plan my escape. Without thinking I told them that I better get to class and charged right through their group. I walked fast towards class. There was no way I was going there though. I couldn't go there! I would break down and cry!

I heard Craig behind me walking fast to try and catch up. I also heard Paige yelling at Jade and Sam. As soon as I turned the corner however, I started to beak into a run toward the track and field. Craig's footsteps behind me became long ones as he started to run after me. I just ran fast until my legs hurt and I could run no more. That just got me to the bleachers by the field. That was on the other side of the school.

My friends are great. We are just like a team. Craig always makes sure that I am feeling all right and if I am ok. You know, that sort of thing. Paige always protects me. She can always come up with good comebacks and all. I always...I always...what did I do? What was I to my friends? Was I even anything?

By the time Craig caught up to me, I was already sitting on the middle bleacher crying my heart out. He walked up slowly and carefully sat beside me. I just looked at him and glanced away with tears streaming down my cheeks. Craig wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you ok?" He asked calmly.

"No," I yelled pulling away from him, "I am not ok! Does it look like I am ok? Why did it have to be my dad who died? Why?"

Craig looked taken aback as I spat those words out like venom. He didn't look hurt. Not at all. It was probably because he went through the same thing when his dad died. There is just a slight difference though between that. What was it? Oh yeah. His dad beat him and mine didn't. Now he lives with his step-dad. Well I think it is his step-dad.

Craig just wrapped his arms around me again and I didn't pull away. Instead I turned to him and buried my head into his shoulder and cried harder. I was mostly sad but there was some anger in it too.

"I am so sorry," I cried to him, "I didn't mean to yell at you Craig. Please forgive me."

"I always forgive you," he whispered into my ear.

Paige finally found us a couple minutes later and walked up the bleachers. I buried my head into Craig's shoulder more. I couldn't help it! It was comforting! It isn't like I am going out with the guy. Hey, if comfort were offered to you, you would take it! Right?

Anyways, as Paige got closer to us, a little smile appeared on her face. She finally sat down on the opposite side of me and offered me a couple tissues. I pulled away from Craig but his arms still were wrapped around me. I took the tissues from Paige and dabbed my eyes with them. My friends were great. Awesome. What was I to them? I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

After a half hour I finally managed to stop crying. Another half hour after that I finally managed to stop breathing heavily. I looked up from the spot I was sitting at and looked at Paige. She was sitting there beside me still holding the tissue box. I glanced over at Craig who now had un-wrapped his arm from around me and was looking across the track. He was holding to bag in which I was throwing my tissues in. God they looked bored. Well, I couldn't blame them either.

I started laughing. Hard. They both looked at me like I was some kind of crazy mental person. I do not mean that in a bad way but...their face expressions were a ten out of ten. It just made me laugh harder. It was hard to picture that for one minute I was crying my heart down the drain and then the next I am laughing so hard I feel like my lungs are going to burst! What are the odds of that?

I took the tissue box from Paige. She just continued to look at me. It was kind of scary but then again I was laughing. Then I reached over and took the bag from Craig. I was still laughing a little. Had I really lost it?

"Um...hun...why are you laughing?" Paige confusingly asked.

"Well, call me crazy, but the face expressions on you two," I pointed out, "looked so funny. You guys looked really bored. I can't blame you for that though."

"We looked that bored, huh?" Craig asked.

I nodded my head, "Mmmhmm."

"You must think we are some great friends after that." Paige concluded.

"I still think you guys are great. So what if you looked bored or not? You still stayed here with me and listened to me cry for..." I checked my watch, "two school periods."

"Yeah, I guess that counts for something," Paige smiled, "but you still are our best friend!"

She reached over and hugged me. I hugged her back and then I reached over and hugged Craig. He did not neglect to hug me back. In fact, I think I hugged Craig longer. Nah...I couldn't have, I thought. I couldn't like Craig. Wait-why all of a sudden am I saying this to myself? That is it! It is official! I have gone mental!

Paige broke the silence of my thinking by announcing a group hug. As much as I hate too many hugs as the next person, I didn't reject it. My friends meant well. They just wanted me to feel better. However, they didn't know I was already feeling better thanks to the help provided by the expressions.

"Ok, ok," I said as the bell rang for third period, "as much as I like those good friend moments...I really think we better get to third period."

Paige chuckled and Craig agreed. Next thing I knew I was off to third period Drama with Paige. Craig had English next so he had to go a different way. Which was fine with me because then I wouldn't have to be caught staring at him during class. I could just think about him. Did I just think that? Nah.

On the walk to Drama, Paige and I met up with Manny. I was still a little mad with Manny. She still dressed the way she used to when we were younger. She still wore shirts too small and pants too low. It disgusted Paige and I. It really did. We didn't tell her that though. She changed her attitude, just not her clothes.

We told Manny about what happened earlier and why we skipped classes. She seemed to understand. Of course she did. She has skipped classes before and has cried about the absence of a parent. Well, two parents anyways. Her parents died in a car crash and so Manny is now living with her Aunt. Her Aunt Mimi, that is.

I would have taken her to stay at my house. I really would have. If Manny's Aunt hadn't of taken her in Manny would be a foster child right nowalong with being an orphan. I feel bad for her. Just to have both parents disappear like that out of your life. It makes me feel lucky that I had only one disappear like that. I smiled graciously.

We finally reached class as the late bell rang. I took my seat next to Sean, my ex. Paige sat in the open seat in the back and Manny took a seat next to Spinner. Figures. She has had the hotts for him for a long time. After a couple years, Manny finally realized what she wanted and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. They have been together for about one to two years now. I think.

It must be nice, I though to myself. You know, to have a relationship last that long. The only long relationship I was in was with Sean. That wasn't even that long now that I think about it. We probably would still be together if he didn't start hanging out with Jay and them. I wouldn't have had to get mad at him at all. Then again, we are cool now and we are friends again.

"Oh my Gosh! Emma!" Paige squealed.

"What? It isn't my fault I was paying attention!" I told her at lunch.

"Still. Mr. Rodger made you tell him what we were talking about in class and you dissed him!"

"Whoa! Nice, Em," Craig said surprised.

"What were you supposed to do? All I said was 'I don't know. You tell me.' That isn't even really dissing him, Paige, if you think about it."

"Still," she continued, "you back talked him! He is the strictest teacher here and you back talked him!"

"Paige is right," Craig agreed.

"Whatever," I said, "It isn't like I got into trouble."

"True," Manny said sitting down. She apparently was overhearing from the lunch line.

"So Em," said Sean elbowing me. "Tell us, what was distracting you in Drama?"

"Um..." I said uneasy looking at Craig.

I wanted to tell them that Craig was distracting me. The thought of him walking me home and what we would be talking about. I wondered if he would wrap his arm around me again. Maybe I should pretend to break down and cry again so he could hug me. Whoa! Red flag! Red flag! Where did all those thoughts come from!

"Um..." I said again looking away from Craig, "I was...uh...thinking about...about what we were going to do after school!"

"Oh," said Paige a little disappointed, "well...we could always go see a movie."

"Or go shopping!" Manny said with excitement.

Craig and Sean sighed. They didn't want to go shopping at all unless it was at a music store. Figures, again. That is all they ever listened to was music. Not that is was a bad thing, though. In the end we finally agreed to go watch a movie. All I wanted was to go home. I knew I should have come up with a better excuse!

I looked at everyone and smiled like I really wanted to go to the movies. It appeared that Craig, Manny, Paige, Sean, Ellie, and I would go. I looked around for Ellie. She was nowhere in site. Maybe she wasn't going? I asked Sean where she was...he told me that she was sick. Or did he say, "Why should I know. I am not her boyfriend anymore!"

Anyways, I am not so sure Ellie would now be with us attending the movies.


	4. Chapter 4

The movie was alright. It could have been better though. Ellie did come too. We went and watched a movie titled, "Just Shut Up." It was _so stupid!_ Yeah, it was a chic flick since Paige and Ellie put Sean and Craig up to it after we had to endure through this party that happened a week before...well, you know. I would never in a million years think Ellie would ever watch a chic flick, but I was wrong. She and Paige enjoyed the movie while Craig, Sean, and I kept saying, "Just kill me." The movie was really that bad! It wasn't even funny it was that bad.

The whole group started to walk out of the movie theatres first. Right when I got outside however, it was just Craig and I standing there. Did I get set up? Gosh, I hope not! I sat on the bench nearby and Craig leaned against the tree. A little smile appeared on his face when he noticed that we were alone as well. Butterflies started forming in my stomach and I shifted my position on the bench. I glanced at Craig from the corner of my eye. The shade form the tree covered him and made it look like he was posing for a magazine cover or something.

Craig then pulled himself off of the tree. In a very stylish manner, let me tell you, and he started walking to where I was.

_Please don't come over here, please don't come over here. I don't know if I could take it! _I thought to myself.

Too late. Craig sat down beside me. I finally turned my head to say something but then just as he was about to say something, Paige and the others came out laughing.

"Sorry Em. We didn't mean to leave you and Craig alone with each other. Ellie, Sean, and I just had to buy some more snacks!" Paige chirped.

_Mental note to self: Paige is dead!_

"Oh, it is fine," I said glancing at Paige and then back at Craig who had gotten up and walked over to where Sean was.

I got up from where I was and walked over to where the car was. I decided that I was going to drive us all home. Why shouldn't I? I am the best driver out of any of them here. I got the best passing grade. Sean drove to the movies and he ran two stop signs! We were all waiting for a cop to come track us down but none came. At least when I drove I actually stop at stop signs! I am a very careful driver. I have never gotten a ticket.

"Whoa! Everyone watch out! Miss Safe Driver is in the drivers' seat!" Sean yelled as I got in the car.

"At least I actually obey the law and don't get us all killed," I snapped back.

"Who said I killed anybody?" He remarked.

I tried to say something but there were no words forming. I have never known what it felt like to be a deer and get caught in the headlights. Well, I do now. I couldn't form any words as I drove out of the parking lot. Ellie told him to shut up and at least I was a great driver. Sean barked back at her to shut up or else he would hit her. I wonder why they broke up?

_Another mental note to self: thank Ellie for the awesome comment._

Just then Ellie told him to go get drunk again. Oh, now I remember! Sean went to this one party, got drunk and cheated on her. Ellie was never one to just forgive anyone and so she left him. I couldn't blame her. Sean is sixteen and he got drunk! He couldn't wait a few more years and then drink? At the time he was with his brother Tracker. He was always sucha nice guy. I don't know why he let Sean drink though. Maybe he didn't. Maybe Tracker told him no and then Sean stole some, ran away, and got wasted? Maybe a lot of things happened that we can't all explain. It was just one of those things.

Finally, Ellie and Sean stopped fighting. The car turned silent and it was nice. I turned the car down the road to Ellie's house and it was still quiet. The only thing I could hear was Craig breathing in the back, behind me. Or was that me breathing? I quickly looked up in the mirror at Craig. He must have felt eyes were on him since he saw me staring at him through the mirror and smiled. I quickly looked down and blushed. I was caught. Deer in the headlights again.

I pulled up alongside the curb to Ellie's house. She said good-bye to everyone and shut the door. Before I took off again I was interrupted.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?" I responded to Sean.

"Can I drive?"

"No!" Paige, Craig, and I all shouted at the same time.

I ignored Sean's rude comment he made and drove off to Paige's house. Sean mumbled all the way there. I was starting to get a headache from all of his whining. I wonder if that was another reason why Ellie dumped his butt. The chances for that theory were about...one to one. If that makes sense and all. Sean isn't exactly what you call boyfriend material. Yeah, I dated him and all but he really wasn't...well...as other girls/women would say, well rounded. Sean had a tendency to just do what he wanted.

Now Craig was good boyfriend material. He is sweet and never does anything you want him to do. Also, when you offer to pay for dinner or something, he doesn't mind. That may sound back like he wants you to pay, but he really doesn't. Craig is so much fun! He thinks of the best places to go and hang out. Like one night when we snuck out and went to the lake. Together we slept out there all night. My dad caught me sneaking back in that morning and demanded that I tell him everything that happened. I smiled at the memory. I also smiled remembering that when we were at the lake, he kissed me. Craig, I mean. I guess it was more of an experiment since we never really got together after that. He also went on to dating Ashley again.

I pulled up to Paige's house and she got out just as Ellie had. She shut the door. Hard. I stayed there parked for a little bit. It was a nice day and I didn't want to miss it. So I got out of the car and announced that I was walking. I started on my way, towards my house, when I heard someone behind me. I looked to see who it was. It was Craig. It always is. He is always there for me. I love-like him! I _like him!_ I did not say love! I didn't.

"Em, I am going to walk with you," he yelled running towards me.

"Ok." I said and started walking again.

Sean was a very happy sixteen year old to see this and got into his car. He then drove away leaving Craig and I to walk the three to five miles back home. It would be a long walk but it was sure a nice day to do it in. I looked up at Craig and wondered what would happen on our walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

As much as I hate to admit it, the walk home was boring! I may have...a crush on Craig but the walk home was so boring and I just needed a little "me" time. Which is why, when we got back to our houses, I rejected the invitation from Craig to go out to the lake. Don't get me wrong, I love the lake. I just needed time to think. That is it.

I tiredly searched for the house key my mom hid outside so if we forgot it, we would know where the spare one was. With a grunt, I lifted up the potted plant sitting in front of our window. I found the key lying in the dirt underneath it. I placed the potted plant back down to the side and snatched the key up unlocking the front door. I didn't even bother to put the plant back in its correct spot. I hope my mother won't notice when she gets back from work.

I slammed the door while walking in. Well, it wasn't really a "slam" it was more like a light shove. Anyways, I could care less right now what sound the door made when I closed it. I just hurried up the stairs to my bedroom and closed my door softly. I threw my messenger bag to the floor, turned around, and fell backwards on my bed. I sighed heavily. This was the kind of me time I wanted. Nice. Quiet. Tired. Me time. The best time of the day.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander for a bit. I thought about everything; my dad, mom, Jack, my friends. Everything. Silently, I drifted off to sleep. My eyelids felt heavy when I tried to open them. I also tried to crawl up farther on my bed but my whole body just seemed dead. I lied there for what seemed eternity.

That is, until my mom came into my room.

"Hey, honey." She smiled at me walking in.

"Mmm," I grumbled, "mom, why can't you knock. I was sleeping."

"Sorry. I was just coming up to tell you that I am going out to dinner with someone and I won't be back till late. Could you please pick up Jack from the babysitters in an hour please?"

"Yeah mom, sure thing." I nodded sitting up.

"Thank you honey," she said starting to close the door, "I have to go. See you later."

"Bye," I called to my mother as she walked out the door.

As soon as she left, I lied back down on my bed and sighed heavily. This was beginning to become a habit. I thought about what my mother said. She called me 'honey'! I hated that! I know Paige calls people 'hun' but that is ok. That is Paige. It just sounded weird when my mother does it.

_Ring._

_Ring._

I listened to the phone ring for a little bit. I was still lying on my bed as happy as a bug in a rug. I checked what time it was; 7:00 pm.

_Ring._

_Ring._

I silently got up from my bed and answered the phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Um...hi. This is Kristina, your brothers' babysitter"

_Oh no, I forgot to pick up Jack._

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry."

"Oh, no, it is fine. I was just calling to make sure you hadn't forgotten or was stuck in traffic or something."

"I will be right over. I can't believe I forgot. I am so sorry."

"Oh, like I said: it is fine."

"Ok, thank you. I will be there in twenty minutes. Bye."

"Bye," Kristina replied as I hung up.

I quickly ran and grabbed my keys to my car. I ran outside only to remember that my car was being smoged so I didn't have it at all. I started to brainstorm to think of a way to go pick-up Jack. I couldn't think of anything. My car is being smoged, there was no car available at my house, and I was running late to pick-up Jack. I could always run or walk. Was Jack supposed to do that then on the way home? To run or walk, I mean.

I then broke into a run. I ran passed Craig's house, the lake, the town mini store. I just ran. Jack was going to kill me. I just knew it. I ran around a corner and ran into someone I wasn't planning on. It was Jay. He was also carrying groceries with himso I obviously knocked them onto the ground and tripped over his feet.

"Dammit," I shouted with anger.

"Watch where you're going," Jay snapped back. He then turned around and realized it was me. "You." He replied.

"Me," I said getting up and starting to run the opposite way like I intended.

"Aren't you going to help me with these?" Jay called picking up his groceries.

"I think not. You can do it yourself," I called over my shoulder.

By the time I reached the babysitters house I was exactly thirty-five minutes late! My gosh my mother was going to kill me! I store up to the door panting. I was a little sweaty but hopefully it wasn't noticeable. I carefully knocked on the door. Kristina answered it like always. She glanced at me up and down. I think the sweat was noticeable. I blushed a bright red.

"You are late," she said snapping her bubble gum in her mouth.

"I ran," I said stepping inside her house and calling for Jack.

"He isn't here."

"What?" I said alarmed.

"I called your mom afterward and she picked him up."

"And you couldn't save me a lot of running and called to tell me?"

"Guess not," she said popping another bubble.

I sighed heavily. Well, it wasn't really a sigh. It was more like a growl on frustrating anger! It had nothing to do with Kristina. Ok, maybe it did but...come on! The nice thing would have been to call and say! I don't like Kristina that much and it may be obvious but she just...arrggghh! What's the phrase? Makes me sick out of my head sometimes! Maybe you know the feeling?


End file.
